


It's Confession Weather!

by Achamo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achamo/pseuds/Achamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin is met with a pleasant surprise when she's about to confess to Hanayo, and the resulting changes in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a long while, and my first on this site.  
> A RinPana fluff loosely based off my own relationship with my girlfriend.  
> As always, leave comments if you have any tips or praise.  
> Enjoy!  
> *Edit: mistakenly thought Hanayo wore glasses.*

Lately, Rin had had something on her mind. Having told herself time and time again that it wasn't there to no avail, hoping to keep it under wraps, she realized there was no choice but to acknowledge it.

She was in love with Hanayo. Hanayo, her best friend since they were in middle school together, her shy, violet-eyed, best friend.

Rin felt like it was wrong for her feelings to change like this. Although she had had fleeting crushes on boys before, she'd never felt this way about a friend. They were only friends. Nothing else. No matter how much Rin's heart pounded in the other girl's presence...

So she'd made up her mind, as she walked on her usual route. On the way to school, she'd pick up Hanayo at her own house... and then? Rin didn't really know what exactly she was going to say. But saying anything would be better than keeping it hidden. It was tough, painful to keep it locked inside her heart. In a physical sense, even. Rin wondered if she had some sort of heart disease causing the inexplicable pressure in her chest.

The gate to Hanayo's house was right there. Rin felt like she was going to faint from the blood rushing to her head. If she was like this already...

And she was there. Hanayo was right there. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for her; she had no idea. No idea. "Good morning, Rin-chan!" she greeted, her violet eyes showing a genuine smile. She looked so cheerful, it was kinda cute. Rin cheered up too, seeing Hanayo's smile. "Morning, Kayochin!"

As they walked, Hanayo fidgeted with her glasses. "Rin-chan, um, guess what?"

"What?" Rin's heart was going a mile a minute. Calm down, she told herself. Just stay cool... On the outside was her normal catlike smile, but she couldn't hide her blush.

"You have to guess!" The corners of Hanayo's mouth were turned up and her cheeks were a bit red. Rin couldn't look at her eyes now, as if they would blind her like the sun. "Let's see... Ooh, did you get high marks on that last test? Kayochin's so smart, it's bound to happen nya!"

"I'm not smart!" Hanayo had always been easily flustered by compliments. It was a cute point of hers. "If you're gonna be unfair, maybe I just won't tell you..." Was she being hesitant or mischievous? Rin couldn't tell.

"Tell me, Kayochin!" Rin whined. "I can't take it nya!"

Hanayo seemed like she was still embarrassed from the earlier compliment. "Umm..."

"Come on!" Rin begged her.

Hanayo was fidgeting with her hair and slightly turned away from Rin. "I... I wanted to ask, if you'd... go on a date with me..."

Had she heard right? "Like, as a couple nya?"

"Yeah..." Hanayo was the one confessing?! That doesn't happen. Rin was dreaming. "I see, this is a dream nya!"

"Huh?! It's not! I'm serious! You don't have to if you don't want to though..." Hanayo seemed real enough in the morning sunlight, and Rin squeezed the strap of her bag in nervous exhilaration.

"...Where to?"

"Huh?"

"Where do you want to have... our date?" Both of them were equally red in the face.

"You decide, Rin-chan! This is too embarrassing!" Hanayo hid her face in her hands and made a whimpering noise.

"You can just... call me Rin?"


	2. My First Happy Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date. Hanayo wonders how she got this lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand more fuwafuwa fluff.

They were on a date. An actual date.

Rin enthusiastically slurped down her ramen. She picked a ramen shop, just like her to do. Across the table sat Hanayo, eating somewhat more delicately, averting her eyes shyly. She would have preferred rice, but her best friend... no, girlfriend! Her girlfriend was more important.

Rin finished her ramen in a flash and laid back in her seat with a satisfied "nya!" Hanayo thought that was adorable. She still couldn't quite bring herself to believe that this was happening. An actual date... Hanayo wasn't cute, or outgoing, or energetic like Rin. Rin deserved more, for sure. But she was happy.

"Hey, Kayochin. I actually was going to ask you out yesterday, you know nya?"

Hanayo flushed deeply. "That's... umm..."

"No good, nya? But you like Rin! You asked Rin out first, nya!"

Rin's vocal tic was cute too. "It's not like that! It's just... why?"

"Huh?! Kayochin, that's what's no good! Kayochin's the cutest, and she looks great in a dress, not like Rin!" Rin's face was serious.

"You're cuter!" Hanayo was approximately the color of Maki's hair, or at least she felt that way. There was no mirror for her to check in, and with her self-consciousness she would have snatched up any chance to make sure she didn't look stupid.

"There's nothing cuter than the cutest!" Rin said with a serious, determined face.

"You're the... cuterest!"

Rin burst out laughing, embarrassing Hanayo even more. "D-don't make fun of me!"

Rin leaned across the table, confusing Hanayo for a second, until that feeling turned to shock as Rin's lips touched her nose.

She was smiling. "Why would I make fun of Kayochin?"

And Hanayo remembered who she was sitting across from, with a happily tearful grin.


End file.
